En las aguas termales y sexo
by ItaroYuri
Summary: Luego de una cansada y estresante misión, Hinata decide tomar un descanso yéndose a descansar en un relajante baño termal. Sin pensar que pasará un suceso que dará a su vida un cambio de 360 Grados. ¿Quién sera esa persona que le cambiara su vida? ¿Quién será ese bulto amarillo que esta debajo de las aguas? Descubrámoslo.


Hola, les traigo este fic yuri llamado "En las aguas termales y ...sexo" espero que les guste. Sera un _**One-Shot.**_

 **Advertencias:** Yuri, lemon.

Luego de una de una nueva y cansado misión con mi equipo al fin habíamos regresado a nuestro hogar "Konoha". Tragué todo el aire posible, el ambiente se sentía genial.

-Cielos, creí que nunca llegaríamos, estoy muy cansado-decía Kiba cabizbajo, con un tono cansado.

-No eres el único Kiba-respondió Shino con un tono serio.

-Lo bueno es que llegamos chicos-dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, yo me voy a mi casa quiero tirarme a mi cama y descansar-dijo Kiba mientras empezaba a estirar todo su cuerpo-. Adelante Akamaru, vamos.

El perro de Kiba empezó a seguir a su amo mientras se iban caminando hacia su casa.

-Tengo que informarle sobre la misión a Tsunade-sama, nos vemos Hinata-decía Shino mientras se alejaba hasta que desapareciera.

-Ahora estoy sola-decía mientras miraba por donde se había ido Shino-. Creo que no me iría mal ir un rato a las aguas termales, podre relajarme un rato-decía con una sonrisa.

Me dirigía rápidamente a la mansión Hyuga, no fue fácil, tuve que saltar algunas casas y árboles, pero al fin había llegado. Entre a mi cuarto y lleve conmigo mi toalla y un moño para poder colgar mi cabello largo. Ahora me dirigía a las aguas termales. No estaban muy lejos que digamos, solo caminé unos cuantos metros y ahí estaba.

Una señorita me atendió (Pero claro, lo único que quería era que le pagara), le di el dinero y me dejo pasar.

-Que se divierta-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara. La verdad, nunca entendí porque hizo eso pero no importa.

Primero me pase por los vestidores para quitarme toda la ropa y luego ponerme encima mi toalla, tapando todo mi cuerpo hasta mis pechos. Creo que había oído rumores sobre que yo tenía unos buenos pechos, mayormente de chicos de la aldea (me hubiera gustado que al menos Naruto lo hubiera dicho, así hubiera sabido que al menos le atraigo físicamente), y para molestia de algunas chicas que me tenían envidia por mi buena voluptuosidad.

Me dirigí a las aguas calientes y cuando las vi pude ver que estaban rodeadas por un estanque muy grande. De ellas emanaban un vapor que daba al ambiente una sensación cálida y tranquila. Me quite mi toalla quedando desnuda, me puse mi moño para que mi cabello quedara en una coleta hacia un lado y entre a las aguas que me llamaban. Al sentir el agua caliente por todo mi cuerpo me sentí más relajado, como si todo el estrés y el cansancio hubieran desaparecido de mi mente y se iría más allá hasta el infinito. Súbitamente, vino a mi mente alguien especial para mí, así es, es ese rubio que me tiene loca.

-Naruto-kun-pronuncié su nombre mientras a mi mente me venían bastantes recuerdos de él-aún no sé si me amas-dije ensombreciéndome. Era verdad, mi corazón sufría cada vez que me hacía esa pregunta. ¿Me amará? ¿O quizás ama a Sakura? Creo que es mejor no pensar en eso, tengo que relajarme, mi situación amorosa tendrá que esperar.

Me quedé mirando el agua que tapaba mi cuerpo desnudo y reflejaba mi rostro. Súbitamente, debajo de mí, logré ver un bulto amarillo que poco a poco se podía notar más.

-¿Naruto?-eso era lo que yo creía cunado de pronto pude ver lo que verdaderamente era ese bulto amarillo.

-¡AH! ¡Cielos! Por poco me ahogó, pero no encontré un chico guapo, que mala suerte...Ah, hola Hinata-dijo Ino con una sonrisa y levantando la mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Ino! ¿Qué hacías ahí abajo?-dije azorada y sonrojándome de la vergüenza, tapándome mis pechos con mis brazos.

-No seas mal pensada Hinata, solo esperaba si vendría algún chico guapo para poder estar con él, pero para mí mala suerte, no ha venido ninguno-dijo Ino cabizbaja.

-Ya veo, no creo que venga hoy día, así que será mejor que te relajes y dejes de pensar en chicos guapos por un buen rato-dije tratándole de aconsejarle.

-Sí, tienes razón Hinata, me relajaré, dejare de pensar en chicos guapos. Oye Hinata ¿Por si acaso Sai no te dijo que también iba a venir a las aguas termales?

-¡Ino!

-Está bien, está bien, cálmate, me relajaré-Ino se acomodó en el borde de las aguas poniendo su brazos y mostrando bien su buenos pechos.

Yo, avergonzada, miraba por otro lado para no ver sus pechos mientras tapaba los míos.

-Oye Hinata, no tienes que tener vergüenza, somos mujeres-me reprocho Ino.

-Ah, sí, tienes razón Ino-dije mientras volvía a poner mis brazos bajo las aguas.

-Esto de las aguas termales es muy relajante, m vendría bien venir más seguido. ¿Tu qué opinas Hinata?

-Pues que no es mala idea, no solo te relaja el cuerpo, también tu piel se vuelve muy suave. Te vendría muy bien a ti, ya que te gusta estar bella y muchos chicos morirían por ti-dije tratando de comenzar una charla con mi amiga. Le decía esto porque era verdad. A sus dieciocho años se volvió una rubia muy hermosa y sexy. He oído que muchos chicos se mueren por ella.

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Hinata! Pero tú tampoco te debes descuidar, eres una chica muy hermosa, y además-mirando mis pechos-tienes unos buenos pechos, mejores que los míos-se quedó mirando mis pechos por un buen tiempo. La verdad, me sentí un poco incomoda como me miraba, creo que esa mirada era de ¿Lujuria? No estaba muy segura. Súbitamente, ella se acercó a mi costado mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, como que ya me empezaba a dar algo de miedo. No lo sé.

-Lo vez, eres muy linda jejeje-dijo alagándome otra vez.

-Gracias-fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca. Aun me sentía incómoda, más ahora que la tenía a mi lado. El ambiente se sentía tan cálido que nuestros cuerpos estaban muy calientes y de nuestras mejillas se originaba un tono de color carmesí.

-Oye Hinata ¿Tú todavía sigues amando a Naruto?-preguntó Ino, mientras ponía un rostro curioso.

-S...s...sí-respondí algo temerosa.

-¿Cuándo piensas confesarle tu amor?-volvió a preguntar Ino acercándose un poco más a mí.

-No lo sé, aun soy algo tímida, no creo tener el suficiente valor para confesarle algo tan importante-dije cabizbaja.

-Hinata-dijo ella mientras me tomaba del rostro-. No te preocupes, eres una chica muy valiente y fuerte, ya verás que muy pronto te corresponderán esos lindos sentimientos que tienes por la otra persona. Eres muy linda y muy dulce. Naruto es muy afortunado de que tú estés enamorada de él.

-Ino-dije mientras la miraba fijamente.

Pero, como si los segundos se hubieran pasado volando, Ino había introducido su lengua dentro de mi boca. Quede perpleja al ver lo que hacía. Sentí como su lengua exploraba toda mi cavidad bucal, y lo hacía con lujuria. Azorada, traté de hacer un ademán para que me dejara de besar pero luego me deje llevar por ese beso. No se sentía tan mal que digamos, al contrario, se sentía muy bien. El beso hubiera durado más, pero por la falta de aire, Ino se separó de mí.

-Hinata. Yo, lo siento mucho, no debí hacer eso, yo...-no la dejé hablar más porque me lancé hacia ella y la bese. Cuando la besaba sentía una gran excitación. Ino se quedó sorprendida por lo que había hecho. Luego, solo cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar. A cada minuto nos besábamos más apasionada y lujuriosamente. Sentir su dulce lengua explorando mi boca es como si estuviera en el paraíso. Una vez que empezamos no pudimos para. Luego der largo beso apasionado, me separé de Ino y empecé a lamer uno de sus pechos. Pude ver su cara de excitación y eso me encantaba. Con mi otra mano apretaba fuertemente su otro pecho. ¡Dios mío! ¿Desde cuándo soy así? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo guarde esta lujuria que tenía dentro de mí? Pude escuchar los gemidos de Ino, haciéndome entender que lo estaba haciendo bien. Luego de estar lamiendo el pecho de Ino por un rato, me dirigí al otro pecho y me lo metí a la boca, mientras que con mi otra mano apretaba el otro pecho que había lamido. Así estuve por un rato, hasta que ella hizo un ademán para que yo parara.

-Ahora es mi turno-pude ver todo su deseo, sobre mí, en su rostro. Con solo verla así me excitaba más. Hizo que me volteará, mostrándole mi espalda, a continuación, con sus manos suaves y delicadas empezó a apretar mis enormes pechos fuertemente. Gemí, mis pezones se volvían duros por cada apretón que me daba, lo hacía con tanta lujuria, que me excitaba aun más. Al terminar de apretarme mis pechos, me día la vuelta para poder ver su rostro y besarla otra vez. Nuestras lenguas hacían un gran baile en nuestras cavidades bucales. Se sentía tan rico.

-Aquí viene la mejor parte-dijo ella al terminar beso, con una sonrisa pícara, que hacía que me sonrojara y mi corazón latiera rápidamente.

Ella se inclinó y empezó a lamer velozmente mis enormes pechos. Solo me quedaba gemir de la excitación que tenía.

-Sí...Sí...sigue lamiendo mis pezones Ino, se...se...se siente muy rico-decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ino. De veras que lo estaba disfrutando bastante, pero a mi mente se me vinieron bastantes interrogantes que me preocupaban mucho ¿Está bien lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que pasará después de esto? Pero lo que más me preocupaba es ¿Qué pensará Naruto sobre esto?, la verdad no me gustaría saber sobre esa última interrogante.

Ino, al terminar de lamer mis pechos, empezó a bajar su lengua, lentamente por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Cuando su lengua tocó mi clítoris, todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Empecé a sentir una mejor excitación y no paraba de repetir su nombre mientras lo completaba con cualquier cosa como "Ino, eres grandiosa" o "Ino, sigue lamiéndome más por favor, Dios, que rico".

-Ino, me toca-dije acomodándola en el borde del estanque de agua. Antes de empezar, escudriñe fijamente todo su cuerpo con una mirada pervertida. Su intimidad me llamaba y mi lengua rogaba por saborear su sabor dulce. En un ademán rápido, agarre sus piernas, acomodándolas sobre mis hombros. Así podía estar más cerca a la intimidad de Ino. Lentamente acerque me lengua hasta llagar a su clítoris y empecé a lamerlo vertiginosamente. Pude escuchar los fuertes gemidos de Ino, dando a entender que se estaba excitando, eso era bueno. Lamía una y otra vez el clítoris, no dejaba ninguna parte sin lamer, además esto me excitaba bastante. Basto solo unos minutos para que Ino llegara al orgasmo. Ella me dijo que lo hacía muy bien para mi primera vez, pero ahora sí que llega la mejor parte para mí. Salté sobre Ino, ella me sostuvo agarrándome el trasero y a la vez lo apretaba. Ambas hicimos un ademán para que nuestras vaginas se frotaran. Pero justo en el momento en más me había excitado en toda mi vida vino a mi mente otra vez ese chico rubio que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas...

-"A la mierda Naruto"-pensé, mientras saqué a Naruto de mi mente y volví a la acción con Ino.

Nos frotábamos velozmente mientras introducíamos nuestras lenguas sobre nuestras bocas.

-Ino, ya falta poco, creo que ya voy a llegar al clímax.

-Yo también Hinata, falta poco.

Sentía que cada vez el orgasmo más cerca. A cada minuto gemíamos más fuerte nuestros nombres. El roce de nuestro clítoris se sentía tan rico. Nos movíamos cada vez más rápido.

-¡INO!

-¡HINATA!

Al fin logramos nuestro orgasmo, justo en ese momento gemí con Ino tan fuerte, que creo que toda Konoha había escuchado nuestro grito. Nos separamos cansadas mientras tomábamos grandes bocanadas de aire. Pero tengo que admitir que fue una de las sensaciones más excitantes que había sentido en mi vida. Jamás olvidare este momentos tan especial.

-Hi...Hi...Hinata...lo...que...hicimos...fue...grandioso-decía Ino jadeando luego de llegar a nuestro orgasmo.

-Lo sé...jamás olvidaré este momento tan especial que tuve contigo. Te amo Ino-decía yo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo Hinata-respondió Ino mientras me volvió a tomar mi rostro y volverme a besar apasionadamente. Después de todo, ¿Qué cosas malas podría pasar?

Espero les haya gustado. Tengo que informarles que hare varios fics yuri de esta categoría XD. ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta XD. Nos vemos.


End file.
